movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias Wilson
Tobias Wilson is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a student in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. His first appearance was in "The Third," when he became Darwin's friend for ten dollars. He was given many redesigns in Season 2, including eyebrows, and smaller feet. Appearance Tobias appears to be a multi-colored fluffy cloud-like humanoid creature. Most of his body is colored red, but the lower part is orange, and his top hair part is blue. He has a medium sized mouth with blue lips. He wears a headband like the others in his family, as well as red and white shoes. In Season 2, like many other characters, such as Darwin and Penny, the shadow that he has on his arms and legs disappear. He also acquires eyebrows. Personality Tobias is a show-off. He believes that he is a heavily built jock, but in reality, he is not. Despite him not having a good, athletic build, he is obsessed with sports, and is always trying to hone his scrawny physique. He also seems to have a big ego. Because of his inflated ego, Tobias is more confident in his abilities to court Penny than Gumball is. Tobias can also be somewhat of a bully sometimes, such as when he was tossing Anais' plush Daisy doll around on the bus, and seemed quite eager to hurt Gumball in "The Knights." Also, in "The Robot," he insults Bobert, calling him "Robo-dork" and commenting on his apparent lack of feelings. Also in "The Uploads," Tobias found it funny when his father got hurt from falling off a skateboard that he placed in front of a staircase for a prank. Tobias also seems to be quite the womanizer; he is very quick to make moves on every girl he sees (his father displayed similar behavior at his age in "The Choices"). Despite all of these girls showing disgust toward Tobias' advances, he still continues to pursue these girls in hopes of one day having someone further inflate his ego and "macho" antics. According to Alan in "The Third," Tobias comes from a wealthier household than most of his classmates. Relationships Episode Appearances Voice Actors *Rupert Degas (US/UK, Season 1) *Hugo Harold-Harrison (US/UK, Season 2 onwards) *Peterson Adriano (Brazil, Seasons 1-2) *José Leonardo (Brazil, Season 3 onwards) Gallery Trivia *In his early concept, Tobias was originally going to have no lips. **He also seems to have no legs in the early reel. * Unlike most other characters, Tobias only has 3 fingers. ** However, depending on the circumstances, he does have 4 fingers. *Wearing a headband may be a family tradition, as he, his sister, and his mother each wear one regularly. The only member of the family that does not wear one is his father. *In the episode "The Third," it is shown that he can change his colors at will. *He is named after Tobi Wilson, one of the show's writers.https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/316286786622070784 *In the online PC game Spit Ball Wars, Tobias has a completely different design. *In "The Knights," Tobias gets his foot stuck in Patrick's door, and when he pulls it out he gets down on his knees, holds his foot and says "FFFF...ahhhh..." several times. This may be a reference to Family Guy. *When changing his colors in the episode "The Third," the sound he makes is similar to the one made by Mario when walking in the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) port of the arcade game Donkey Kong. *Tobias is the youngest kid in his family. **Tobias is the only kid in Miss Simian's class who is the youngest in his family, where as the other kids either have younger siblings or no siblings at all. *Tobias has the second most major roles, for a character who is not a Watterson, next to Penny. Tobias has a total of six. *It was revealed that Tobias has a crush on Penny too, despite Gumball dating her. **In the episode "The Knights", he fights Gumball for who gets to win Penny's love. **In the episode "The Tape", he fails to get a high-five from Penny. **In the episode "The Move", he fails to get water thrown at him by Penny at the school library. **In the episode "The Butterfly", he tries to do a "chick-magnet dance" to attract her but gets turned down by her "bug spray" dance. **In the episode "The Test", he is stealing Gumball's life and dating her in his own "sitcom". *Similar to Gumball, Tobias has a very large ego, but he is more arrogant and Gumball is more sympathetic. *He has become noticeably less popular with the other kids as the series has progressed. *In the episode "The Scam," it is revealed that he's allergic to facepaint. *In "The Joy," Tobias is so multicolored, that both those infected with the Joy Virus, and even Miss Simian mistake him for an infected. *As of right now, the only girls in his class that Tobias has not hit on under his own free will are Sussie, Molly, Tina, and Jamie. References fr:Tobias Wilson pt-br:Tobias Wilson es:Tobias Wilson Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Miss Simian's Class Category:2D Characters Category:Soccer Club Category:Wilsons Category:Elmore Junior High Students Category:Animals